


Mine

by Wayward04



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, M/M, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 17:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19430896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward04/pseuds/Wayward04
Summary: Sam and Dean hunt a werewolf. Also, don't no one even think they have a chance with Sam because Dean's super jealous. ;)





	Mine

“So tell me about this case,” Dean looked over at Sam in the passenger seat.

Sam flipped open his tablet and scrolled down a bit.

“Spencer City Park in Tennessee,” he began, “There’s been three animal attacks in the last two weeks. Chests ripped open, hearts missing.”

“Werewolf,” Dean answered.  
“Yep. Should be easy.”

Dean turned up the volume on the radio.

“Well, princess, get comfy. We’ve got about a 10 hour drive ahead of us. Hand me one of those burritos, would ya?” he shouted over the music.

They spent the next few hours in silence, Dean staring straight ahead at the road and drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. Sam looked at his brother. They had just finished a salt and burn in Garden City, Missouri and as soon as they had woken up that morning, Dean had told him to find them another case. Something, anything. Usually, unless they had something huge to worry about like Lucifer, Amara, or the like, they would go back to the bunker for a couple days before heading out on another case. Thankfully, though, everything was quiet for the moment. So, why the urgency to keep busy?

Dean had been acting grumpier than usual the past several days. It had started during the case in Missouri. Sam had a suspicion about the change in his brother’s behavior but didn’t want to start a fight and Dean wouldn’t listen to reason, anyway.

In Garden City they’d had to check out four different bodies over the course of the case and the M.E. at the town morgue was especially friendly to Sam. She was cute, maybe a couple of years younger than him with long blonde hair and huge brown eyes. Her name was Penny or something. Sam liked her and liked the attention but that’s as far as it had gone. To look at Dean, though, it was like Sam was ready to quit hunting and settle down. Whenever Dean talked to the coroner, he had used clipped tones and glared anytime she touched Sam’s arm or chest or if Sam flirted back. Dean always made sure their visits to the morgue were short and tried to direct Penny’s attention away from his brother.

The sex was different, too. Anytime they went back to their motel, Dean pinned Sam against the wall or pushed him onto the bed. Rough sex was fun, but it had been less loving lately and more desperate and possessive.

Dean drove them straight through with no stops except to fill up the Impala with gas. Conversation was almost nonexistent except for when Dean needed a new cassette for the stereo or Sam asking what his brother wanted from the gas ‘n’ sip. A couple times during the drive Sam tried to get Dean to talk about their previous case but both times his brother insisted he was fine and to cut the touchy-feely crap.

They finally pulled into Spencer around 7 o’clock. Dean found a diner where they stopped for a quick bite before ultimately pulling into the parking lot of their motel. The older man went to get out of the car immediately but Sam just sat there for a moment and made a face. He hated the fact that he was dreading having sex with Dean. He was just getting tired of the whole “you’re mine, I need you, don’t leave me” vibe his brother gave off every time they had been intimate since they’d walked into that Missouri morgue.

Dean had completely exited the car but stuck his head back in. “Sammy! You expecting me to open the door for you or something? Let’s go!”

The older Winchester moved to the trunk of the car to get his duffle and Sam let out a loud sigh. He peeled himself from his seat and went to get his bag, as well.

Once they entered their room and closed the door, Dean took off his jacket and slung it over one of the dinette chairs, kicked off his boots, and tossed his duffle near one of the beds. Then without warning, the air in the motel room changed. Dean gave Sam a dark, lustful look and pushed his little brother against the door. Sam’s first response was trepidation but then his body completely betrayed him and a wave of desire crashed over him as Dean grabbed the back of his neck and crushed their mouths together. Sam moaned as their teeth clashed for a second before the older man pushed his tongue roughly into the younger’s mouth. Sam wrapped his arms around his brother. Even though Dean was being an idiot lately, he was still Dean and Sam was completely gone for him.

The older man took one hand and grabbed his brother’s ass, pushing their erections together. Both men moaned at the contact. Dean broke the kiss and began licking and nipping at Sam’s jaw and neck. He sunk his teeth into the skin near his little brother’s throat, sucking a bruise there. Sam breathed out a curse and his arms tightened around his brother’s body. Dean pressed a quick kiss to Sam’s lips then got on his knees. He unbuckled his brother’s belt and fly before yanking Sam’s pants down to expose his cock. Dean licked his lips and quickly took his baby brother’s dick to the back of this throat.

“De, I,” Sam gasped, trying to push his brother off him, “ah, shit!”

Dean bobbed his head back and forth, sucking hard on his brother’s cock. He ran his tongue over the head, tasting pre-come. Dean gripped Sam’s hips tightly and the younger man knew he’d likely have fingertip bruises there in the morning. Sam felt his balls tighten against his body and his orgasm building in his belly.

“Fuck, De, I’m gonna come!” Sam pleaded, not sure if it was for him to stop or keep going.

Dean smiled around his baby brother’s dick and hollowed his cheeks. He wrapped his hand around the part of Sam’s cock that wouldn’t fit in his mouth and started jerking it back and forth. Sam grunted loudly and his upper body crumpled forward. He gripped his brother’s shoulders as his orgasm crashed over him. His hot release filled Dean’s mouth and and the older man swallowed it eagerly.

As Sam began to come down from his climax, his legs trembled and the older man stood up quickly to wrap his arms around his brother before he collapsed. Dean kissed Sam passionately for a few minutes. When he broke away, the older Winchester smiled smugly. After one more peck to his brother’s lips, Dean grabbed Sam’s shirt and tugged him toward the bed. Sam put his hands on the older man’s biceps for support and rested his forehead on Dean’s shoulder. He blindly let himself be led. Dean pushed Sam onto the bed and hurriedly began divesting his brother of his clothes. The younger man was still almost unconscious from his mind blowing orgasm and allowed himself to be manhandled according to Dean’s whims.

The older man reached for his duffle and unzipped it, quickly finding their small bottle of lube before returning to his brother on the bed. Dean flipped Sam over and slicked up two fingers. He swirled them around his brother’s hole and pushed in all the way to the third knuckle.

“Fuck!” Sam shouted, “Ah, De, please.”

Dean grinned and draped his body over his brother’s. He began began speaking in Sam’s ear, making him shiver with need.

“You gonna come twice for big brother, baby boy? You’re such a slut for my cock, aren’t ya? I’m gonna make you my bitch, baby. You like being my bitch?”

Sam moaned and whined as Dean fucked him with his fingers. The younger man gripped the sheets and buried his face in one of the pillows. Dean added a third finger and immediately found his little brother’s prostate. Sam shouted hoarsely and cursed. The older man undid his own belt and fly, releasing his weeping cock. Dean added more lube to his hand and slicked up his dick. He lined it up with Sam’s hole and pushed into his tight channel with one thrust. Sam almost levitated off the bed.

“Fuck! De!” he shouted.

Dean braced himself on one forearm, the other hand gripping Sam’s hip. He began setting a punishing pace, the only sounds being the impact of denim against skin and the moans and grunts of the two men. Dean moved the hand from Sam’s hip to tuck his brother’s knee under his body to be better able to grab his dick. The older man closed his eyes, relishing the feel of his cock dragging along the inside of the younger’s hole, and the velvety yet hard shaft of Sam’s dick as he jerked his hand back and forth. Dean sunk his teeth in the meat of his brother’s shoulder, and began sucking tiny bruises into the skin all along Sam’s neck and shoulders. He loved marking his brother. Dean buried his face in Sam’s hair as his orgasm built in his belly. He jerked his brother’s cock faster, running his thumb through Sam’s pre-come to use it as lube to give himself better glide.

“Feel so fucking good, baby boy,” Dean growled. “You gonna come for me?”

Sam cursed loudly and screwed his eyes shut. The older man felt the younger’s body tense underneath him as he climaxed, thick white ropes covering the sheets and Dean’s hand. Sam’s channel tightened like a vice around his brother’s dick and Dean tumbled over the edge along with him.

Dean collapsed on his side and pulled Sam against his front, wrapping his arms around him. The younger man hummed happily, his eyes closed, and wiggled up against the older. Sam frowned.

“You’re still dressed,” he complained.

He couldn’t believe he hadn’t noticed that the whole time. Sam figured he was too busy being ravished to pay attention to what Dean was or was not wearing. His brother chuckled.

“I guess you’re just so hot I forgot,” Dean replied facetiously.

Sam rolled over in his brother’s arms and snuggled closer.

“Well, get naked now,” he whined.

Dean laughed softly again and obliged. When he was properly unclothed, he pulled the covers up from the bed and covered them with the blankets. Dean pulled Sam back into his arms, placed a kiss on his hair, and closed his eyes.

Fully back to himself, the younger man opened his eyes and looked at his brother. Dean was always more open and receptive when they had sex so Sam wondered if he should try bringing up Missouri again. He cleared his throat.

“Dean?” Sam began.

The older man smiled softly. “Yeah, Sam?”

“You know I love you, right?”

Dean opened his eyes and frowned at his brother. “Yeah, why?”

Sam propped himself up on one elbow. “I’ve only ever really wanted you for as long as I can remember. No one else matters to me.”

The older man groaned, rolled over onto his back, and covered his eyes with his forearm. “Do you really want to talk about this now?”

“You’ve been acting weird for days! All grumpy and possessive. I just want you to know there’s no reason for you to be feeling this way.”

Dean got up on his elbow also and looked Sam in the eyes for a several long seconds. He then looked away and breathed out roughly through his mouth. He looked at his brother again. Dean’s eyes had changed and he looked more like himself.

“Okay, Sammy. My bad. I love you.”

Sam smiled and Dean pressed a kiss on his lips. The older man lay back down and the younger snuggled up against him, tucking his face in between his brother’s chin and shoulder.

“I still like being your bitch, though,” Sam said.

Dean laughed. “Damn straight, baby brother.”

And with that, they soon fell asleep.

The next morning, Sam was about to jump into the shower when Dean declared he was going to make a quick supply run.

“Right now?” Sam questioned. “We’re going to head to the coroner’s office in a minute.”

“Get started,” Dean replied, “I’ll be back in no time. I’ll even grab breakfast and coffee.”

“Okay.”

They younger man shook his head and walked into the bathroom.

Sam was in his fed suit and tying his tie when Dean returned. The older man tossed a grocery bag and one from a local fast food place on the table along with a tray with two coffees. Dean started taking off his jacket as he made his way to the bathroom but wouldn’t look Sam in the eye. He looked flustered. The younger man followed his brother with his eyes.

“You okay?” Sam asked, bewildered.

“Yeah, I’ll be ready to go in like 10 minutes. Have some breakfast.”

Dean shut the bathroom door behind him and soon the shower turned on. Sam frowned but turned to the paper bag on the table and grabbed a breakfast sandwich.

“Sam?” Dean began a few minutes later.

Sam looked up from his tablet. His brother was standing outside of the bathroom dressed only in his underwear but the younger man could see that Dean was clutching something tightly in his hand, his eyes cast downward. Sam had never seen him look this rattled in his whole life.

“What is it?” Sam asked.

“Now don’t read into it, but I got you something and I want you to wear it when we’re working cases, okay?”

“Okay,” the younger man agreed, still very confused. “What is it?”

Dean shut his eyes, opened his hand, and held it out. Lying in his palm was a plain silver band. Sam’s eyes filled with tears and his mouth dropped open. He looked at his brother.

“You got me a ring?”

“I told you don’t read into it! I’m just fucking tired of people thinking they can have what’s mine. I thought maybe if you were wearing a ring they’d be more likely to leave you the hell alone.”

Sam grinned and stood up. In two long strides he made his way to his brother and wrapped Dean in a tight hug. He buried his face in the older man’s neck and sniffed loudly.

“I love it,” Sam said thickly, “I’ll wear it whenever you want.”

Dean chuckled and squeezed his brother back. “Hell, you really are a chick, aren’t you?”

Sam pulled back and pressed a kiss on Dean’s lips. “Your chick,” he whispered.

The older man grinned. “Yeah, you are.”

Within the hour, Sam and Dean made their way to the Spencer coroner’s building. They flashed their badges at the man at the desk and were directed to where the bodies were being kept. A young woman exited an adjoining office when she saw them coming.

“Good morning, I’m Dr. Foster,” she said politely, “May I help you gentlemen?”

Sam’s heart sank a little when he saw that the coroner was a woman. He sneaked a guilty glance at Dean but his brother’s face was unreadable. Hopefully the coroner was gay or Sam wasn’t her type. Dean showed his badge and Sam followed suit.

“I’m Agent Hendrix and this is my partner Agent Seger,” Dean began, “We’ve been assigned to follow up on the animal attacks and we were hoping you could show us the bodies.”

Dr. Foster glanced at Sam. “Why would the FBI be interested in animal attacks?”

“Oh, you know,” Sam answered, trying to seem bored, “just dotting the i’s and crossing the t’s.”

The coroner smiled and Sam gulped. “This way.”

She directed them toward the cold storage and wheeled a gurney out through the doors.

“Here’s the latest victim. The attacks are similar so you’ll be able to get the idea.”

Sam and Dean looked over the body of a middle aged man. There were the classic signs of a werewolf attack. Chest ripped open, heart missing. They just hoped it was only one monster and they weren’t dealing with a pack.

The three of them continued to discuss the attacks. Each victim had been alone so there were no witnesses. All three individuals were attacked after dark. As they were talking, Dr. Foster kept looking at Sam through her eyelashes and the younger man noticed that Dean’s demeanor was becoming more and more agitated.

“Well, we should get going,” Sam said later in farewell. “We’re going to check out the scenes of the attacks. Thank you for your help, Dr. Foster.”

“Oh, my pleasure, Agent Seger,” the coroner replied flirtatiously. “Here’s my card if you need anything else. It also has my personal number on it if you’re interested.”

Sam took the card and put it in his inside coat pocket. Dean’s body stiffened beside him and the younger man cleared his throat nervously. Sam smiled and gestured with his left hand, flashing his ring.

“Thanks,” he said politely, “but I’m married.”

Dean relaxed and Sam sagged inwardly in relief. Dr. Foster pouted prettily.

“Oh, bummer,” she whined. “Well, your wife’s a lucky woman.”

“Husband, but thanks.”

“Double bummer! I always said all the good guys are either married or gay and you’re both. Well, have a good day, agents.”

Dean laughed as they got into the car. “Gay and married. I knew it!”

The older man started the ignition and pulled out of the morgue’s parking lot. Sam made a kissing sound and winked.

“Only for you, sweetheart.” he joked.

“Man, why don’t chicks hit on me anymore?”

“I dunno, man, maybe you’re old.”

Dean punched Sam on the shoulder and the younger man laughed.

“Fuck you!” the older said in mock outrage, “I’m only, what, 37?”

“Like I said, old!”

Sam and Dean walked around the Spencer City Park for a while. There were plenty of trails and treed areas but nowhere that looked like a lair or den. The whole time they were searching, Dean couldn’t stop whistling and humming.

“Dude,” Sam said finally, “what’s wrong with you?”

Dean grinned, looking smug. “Nothing. I just think I made a really great purchase this morning.”

The younger man laughed. “Oh, yeah? You’re really proud of yourself, aren’t you?”

“Did you see that chick earlier? I shut her down! That’ll teach her to eyeball my baby brother!”

Sam couldn’t stop laughing. “Shhh. Keep your voice down!”

Dean looked around. They were alone. He grabbed his brother around the waist and pushed him up against a tree. They both had the giggles now.

“No one’s here. Maybe I’ll just wrap your legs around my waist and fuck you against this tree.”

Sam pushed Dean away. His dick twitched but no way in hell was he going to let his brother talk him into having sex in a public park in the middle of the day.

“No, get away from me!”

Dean tightened his arms and chuckled. “Ugh, fine. At least tell me about this husband of yours.”

“Damn, you’re annoying!” Sam laughed.

“Tell me,” the older man whispered in the younger’s ear.

“Well, he’s super hot and sexy, and funny…”

“I bet he has a real nice cock, too.”  
“Yeah, obviously, it’s enormous. He near rips my ass in half every time we fuck.”

Dean pushed away from the tree and adjusted himself. “We need to get out of here. All this talk about your husband’s enormous dick is making me hard. We’ll just have to come back tonight and wait for the werewolf to show itself.”

Sam brushed himself off and sighed, still smiling. “Sounds good.”

“All right. Let’s go. We can grab some lunch and head back to the motel.”

They stopped by the diner from the day before then returned to their room. Sam and Dean changed back into their regular clothes, the younger man making sure to put his ring in a pocket of his suit for safekeeping, and the older flopped onto one of the queen beds and turned on the TV. Dean lay there for several minutes, head propped up against the headboard, then looked for Sam out of the corner of his eye. His brother was slouched in one of the dinette chairs, idly scrolling his finger over his tablet. Dean smiled, then stretched his arms over his head, letting out a loud fake groan.

“Man, I’m bored already and sunset’s like, what, 7 hours off? What do you wanna do for the rest of the day?” he moaned.

Sam grinned and shook his head, not taking his eyes off his tablet. He knew exactly what his brother was thinking. He turned his gaze to Dean.

“Um,” Sam said, pretending to think about it, “you wanna have sex?”

Dean grinned, bit his bottom lip, and nodded eagerly. He scrambled off the bed, ran over to his brother, ripped his tablet out of his hands, and tossed it on the table. Dean straddled Sam’s lap and cupped his face.

“Do you know you’re mine?”

Sam smiled like an idiot. “Mhmm. Are you mine?”

“Since Mom put you in my arms for the first time.”

Dean leaned forward and pressed their mouths together. He ran his tongue over his brother’s lips before pushing inside. Their tongues tangled around each other and they just worshiped one another with their mouths and their hands. Dean’s heart swelled almost painfully. The older man pushed away and stood up, grabbing Sam’s shirt and pulling him out of the chair also. He pressed another kiss on the younger man’s lips.

“You. Bed. Naked.” Dean commanded.

Sam grinned and kissed his brother again before eagerly moving to obey. He lay out on the bed and pressed with his heels to arrange himself better on its surface. Dean just stared in awe.

“Fuck, baby,” he moaned, “so beautiful and perfect for me.”

Dean removed his clothes slowly then crawled over his brother’s body. He braced himself with his knees in between Sam’s legs and put one elbow on either side of the younger man’s shoulders. Dean pressed a kiss on Sam’s lips.

“Mine,” he said softly.

The younger man grinned. He loved all the Deans but happy Dean was so much better than grumpy Dean. Dean took two fingers and touched them to Sam’s lips.

“Suck,” the older man bid him.

Sam took Dean’s fingers in his mouth and began getting them good and wet with his tongue. He moaned, imagining they were his brother’s cock instead. Dean bit his bottom lip.

“Damn, baby boy,” the older Winchester gasped. “Such a pretty mouth. You thinking about my dick right now? Such a slut for me, baby. Okay, enough.”

Dean removed his fingers and sat back on his heels. He pushed between Sam’s ass cheeks to his pink hole. The older man stroked his fingers around his brother’s entrance before pressing gently through the tight ring of muscle. Dean kept his eyes on Sam’s face, loving the pleasure he saw there. The younger man’s head fell back against the bed, he screwed his eyes shut, and he moaned long and loud.

“Shit, Dean, so good,” Sam choked out.

Dean began moving his fingers in and out of his brother’s hole and placed licks and kisses along Sam’s body. He started at his jaw and slowly moved down his neck and chest. When Dean felt Sam’s channel relaxing, he added a third finger. The younger man whimpered and cursed. Dean moved his body back and searched for his brother’s prostate, grinning triumphantly when Sam shouted his name as the older man found the bundle of nerves. After another minute, Dean removed his fingers.

“I want you to ride me,” Dean decided.

Sam bit his bottom lip and his eyes crinkled at the corners. The brothers switched positions, Dean laying back against the bed and Sam straddling the older man’s lap. The younger man pushed up slightly on his feet and braced himself on the headboard. Dean gathered the pre-come from both of their erections and slicked up his cock. He lined up his dick with his baby brother’s hole and watched as Sam slowly impaled himself on his shaft. Dean’s head hit the bed hard and he moaned at the feeling of the younger man’s tight channel around his cock.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Sam groaned loudly as his brother’s thick shaft stretched him.

When the younger man’s ass met the older’s lap, Sam leaned forward and grabbed Dean’s neck to meet in a passionate kiss. Their tongues tangled together for a few minutes as Sam adjusted to his brother’s dick inside him. Dean broke away and lay back again.

“You ready, Sammy?” the older man asked.

Sam nodded. He put his hands on top of the headboard and pressed up with his feet. His eyes rolled back into his head and his mouth fell open at the friction of Dean’s cock inside his ass. Sam moaned loudly.

“So beautiful, baby,” Dean praised.

The younger man began moving up and down faster and faster and the older tilted his hips to meet him with every thrust. Dean put his hands on Sam’s hips and started moving his brother’s body, taking control of the movements. Sam let go of the headboard and put his hands on the bed on either side of Dean’s face, and rested his forehead on his brother’s.

“De,” Sam moaned, “that feels amazing.”

Dean lifted his face and kissed his baby brother’s nose. He adjusted his hips so that he hit Sam’s prostate every time. The younger man made a sound in between a growl and a whimper and gripped the sheets tightly underneath him. Dean moved his face again so that his and Sam’s foreheads, noses, and lips lined up and they were sharing each other’s breaths. His brother’s eyes were screwed shut but the older man just stared until Sam looked at him. The younger Winchester’s pupils were blown wide with lust and the beauty and love he saw in Sam’s eyes sent a chain reaction right to Dean’s dick.

“Ah, fuck,” he choked out.

Dean sped up his thrusts and started jerking Sam’s cock.

“You close, baby? Wanna fill you up.”

Sam whined low in his throat and the instant thick ropes began shooting out of his baby brother’s dick and his tight heat clenched around him, Dean’s climax also tore over him. The older man gripped one hand on Sam’s hip while the other continued jerking the younger’s cock, working them through their orgasms.

When the wave of sensations began to ebb, the brothers continued to lay one on top of the other, breathing into each other’s mouths as they waited for their breaths and heart beats to return to normal. Dean ran his hands up and down Sam’s back and placed kisses all over his brother’s face and lips. After a minute the older man seemed to remember just how huge his little brother was and maneuvered them onto their sides facing each other, Dean allowing his softening dick to fall naturally from Sam’s ass. The older Winchester tangled their legs together and wrapped the younger in his arms.

“I love you, baby boy,” Dean whispered.

Sam’s eyes were closed but he smiled sweetly and burrowed his face in between his brother’s chin and shoulder. After a couple of seconds the younger man’s breathing evened out and Dean knew Sam had fallen asleep. The older man smiled also and closed his eyes.

“Mine,” he said softly before allowing sleep to take him.

After their nap it was still pretty early so Sam and Dean spent the rest of the day doing laundry, having sex, watching TV, showering, having sex, cleaning their weapons, and having sex.

When night had fallen, they made their way back to the park. Dean opened the trunk of the Impala and they each grabbed a machete and a gun filled with silver bullets.

“Okay,” Dean began, “we’ll split up but holler if you see the werewolf first. And be careful, yeah?”

Sam just nodded. He stuck his gun in the back waistband of his jeans and walked off one direction. Dean went the other way, knife in its sheath and gun ready. Spencer City Park was pretty deserted except for a person here or there jogging or walking their dog. There were lampposts spread sporadically along the trails, but otherwise visibility was low.

Sam stalked down a southward trail, machete raised in anticipation of any attack. He strained his eyes and ears for signs of the werewolf. Suddenly, there was a crashing and loud sniffing in the dark. Sam walked slowly towards the sounds to investigate. He jumped back as a young woman with fangs and eyes with diamond shaped pupils broke through the underbrush. Sam swung his knife at the woman, but she was too fast for him and it only sliced at her shoulder. The werewolf howled in pain and launched herself at the younger Winchester.

“Dean!”

Dean looked up in alarm.

“Sam?” he shouted.

He flipped off the safety of his gun and ran in the direction of where he had heard Sam’s cry. Dean heard crashes and growls and grunts but apparently he and Sam had been separated by a longer distance than the older man had originally thought. Suddenly, three gunshots rang out. Dean put on a burst of speed.

“Sam!” he called again.

At the next bend, Dean saw his brother on the ground with the body of a young woman on top of him. Neither of them were moving.

“Sammy! Sam, you okay?” Dean yelled frantically.

He put a hand on the woman’s shoulder to make sure she was dead before flipping her body off of his brother. Dean grabbed Sam around the waist with one hand and cupped his cheek with the other. The younger man was covered in blood and scratches but otherwise seemed all right. Sam’s eyes popped open and for a second he looked around wildly.

“Dean?” he said groggily.

“Holy hell,” Dean exclaimed, “you took on a werewolf by yourself, you idiot! Are you hurt?”

Sam laughed then winced. “I didn’t have much of a choice. I think I’m okay, though.”

“All right, kiddo, let’s get you up. Let’s take a look at you.”

“Dude, I’m fine!”

Dean grinned. “Okay, okay. Then let’s get you back to the motel and cleaned up. We’ll hang out for a few days to make sure there was only one werewolf then let’s fucking go home, yeah?”

The younger man smiled back weakly and clapped his brother on the shoulder.

“Sounds amazing.”

Dean gathered their weapons, put an arm around Sam, and helped him walk to the car.


End file.
